DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) This proposal addresses the need identified by the NIMH for innovative computer interfaces that can continuously acquire, analyze and store neurophysiological data for research and clinical use. The goal is to design, build and market worldwide an affordable state-of-the-art system that will allow neuroscience researchers to access, amplify, compress, store, classify, and visualize the massive amounts of single unit, multi-unit, and field potential data from a 128-microelectrode array. The system will include: a) miniature cranial transcutaneous connectors attached to a multielectrode array; b) a miniature 128-channel head-stage amplifier suitable for single- and multi-units or for field potentials; c) a 128-channel signal processor that will compress, classify and visualize incoming data in real-time; d) a PC interface; e) programs for off-line classification and visualization of the data collected. The system will be used by researchers to conduct chronic investigations of the development and aging of the nervous system and the effect of drugs of abuse and therapeutic drugs on the spontaneous activities and connectivities in the cerebral cortex. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE